


New beginnings

by Ineffable_Hannigram



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But I had fun, F/F, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Original Child Characters, child birth, i don't know how to tag, probably out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffable_Hannigram/pseuds/Ineffable_Hannigram
Summary: The title was the first thing that popped int my head.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger (mentioned), Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is really long... i apologise. the others should be as long

Waking up to the cloying scent of distressed Omega was somewhat disorientating; it was almost burning the back of his throat with its burning rubber aroma. Will groggily blinked awake, confused about his whereabouts and who this Omega was. What he hadn’t expected to see was none other than Hannibal-fucking-Lecter and as there was no-one else in the house, and Will was an Alpha, the Omegan scent must have been coming from Hannibal. He was pacing a hole into the floor of Will’s living room, hands in his hair, tugging through the strands and then petting them back down again; clearly trying to gentle himself. Judging by the whining, it wasn’t working. Hannibal must have not noticed Will’s now conscious form because he just keeps pacing. Back and forth. Following the same path over and over. When his whines began to turn into whimpers; Will could feel himself become panicky. Despite only just finding out about Hannibal’s true secondary gender, Will’s Alpha felt protective over him.

Will moved to sit up on the bed but promptly fell back down again; grunting at the sudden reminder of the wounds he had sustained at the Verger estate and his…insightful time with Chiyoh. His arms ached from lack of use after the drug he had been pumped with, his face burned but he needed to get up lest Hannibal has a full-on meltdown. He grunts when he pushes himself back up but finally settles propped up on his elbows. Hannibal by now has stopped dead in his tracks. He’s stood at the foot of Will’s bed and trembling noticeably. Now that Will was more awake, he finally gave Hannibal a once over; he was shorter and his shoulders looked smaller, more rounded. But that was impossible, Hannibal couldn’t have possibly found a way around the typical stereotypes of an Omega’s stature. Will felt a frown pull at his face, the confusion too much for him at the moment. Hannibal must have seen this and taken it as him doing something wrong and upsetting the Alpha; he starts whining again, sharp and heart-breaking. Will panics and does the first thing that he can think of, letting out a low Alphan rumble in hopes of calming the omega. Hannibal’s head shoots up and his whimpers slow, tears in his eyes but not yet falling. Will continues to rumble until Hannibal’s noises come to a complete stop. It’s silent for a moment until…

“A-alpha.” Hannibal squeaks out.

“Try again?” Will suggests calmly.

They’re quiet again.

“Alph-“

“No. my name, Hannibal. You’re okay.” Will gently urges.

“Will”

“There we go. Good.”

Hannibal chokes out a noise at the praise. Will’s heart aches for him despite what the man had done to him. What they’ve done to each other. Without thinking of anything past the need to protect and comfort the Omega, Will pats the bed.

“Hannibal” He gently calls. Hannibal looks at him; avoiding his eyes, his head is tipped down towards his chest. _He’s baring his throat to me. Submitting to me._ Will can’t fight the proud, possessive feeling spreading through his chest at the gesture. He can’t do anything about. Not yet. He needs to soothe his omega first. Will doesn’t miss the possessive thought but decides to ignore it for the time being.

“Hannibal. C’mon. Look at me sweetheart.” Will tries again and Hannibal looks up at the endearment. His eyes are still twinkling with tears.

“Come here. Sit with me.” Will gives a soft smile. Hannibal stumbles over and practically falls into the bed and by default, straight onto Will.

Will, who until now, hadn’t smelt the other’s borrowed clothes. _The smell of an alpha covered HIS Omega!_ The Alpha was suddenly overwhelmed with anger and started growling. He made a grab for Hannibal’s coat, desperate to pull I from him. Hannibal gave a cry of shock and tried to pull away from the suddenly furious Alpha, attempting to lower himself onto his stomach. At the frightened state of the Omega, Will stopped and pulled away. Shocked and furious at himself for scaring the Omega after just calming him down. He was just so angry at the scent of another on his Hannibal. His Omega. His Omega, who had pulled away from him to fully lower himself to the comforter, desperately trying to appease the Alpha by submitting. _He thinks I’m angry at HIM._ Will’s chest constricts with emotion and he lets out another rumble. Continuing to do so until Hannibal seems to settle and crawls over to Will. Will bites back the growl when the scent becomes more obvious and instead, slowly lifts his hand to place it in Hannibal’s hair, slowly petting him. He moves it down onto his neck and Hannibal purrs and Will feels alight with joy. He almost hates that he has to ask. “Hannibal… I hate to ask this, I really do but I really need you take those clothes off” Hannibal makes an affronted noise, shocked that Will would even ask. Hannibal knows that they’re Mates, always has known, even when he was taking a myriad of drugs to appear like an Alpha. But that’s no excuse. Hannibal gives an Omegan growl and Will just blinks and is quick to explain.

“Calm down, Hannibal. I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just that I can smell Alpha all over you and I know we’re not mated but it makes me so angry. I don’t even know why, or well I do; I’ve had somewhat of a crush on you but now I know you’re an omega and my instincts just kinda sky-rocketed an-” Will rambled on, desperate to prove to Hannibal that he really wasn’t trying anything. He was only cut off because said Omega took it upon himself to shut him up, leaning forwards and placing a soft kiss on the Alpha’s mouth. Will was quick to kiss back, returning his hand to the back of Hannibal’s warm neck, fingers playing with the soft hair at his nape. It went on for a while, until Hannibal had begun to run out of oxygen and Will wasn’t any better off. Hannibal pulled back gently as not to make the Alpha think he was retreating and smiled. His face was flushed and his lips were swollen.

“Well, that ehm-” Will gulped “-That happened.” Will chuckled.

“Indeed, it did.” Hannibal gave a heartfelt laugh, sharp teeth showing and his eyes wrinkling at the corners. It was honest to god adorable and Will felt as if his heart was about to give out. They stared at each other a while until Hannibal lent forwards to press a kiss to the corner of the Alphas mouth.

Hannibal stood from the bed with his back to Will and began taking off his borrowed clothes; ridding himself of the other Alpha’s scent. Will was at a loss for words as he watched as the Omega revealed more pale skin, rendered silent by the enchanting sight that was Hannibal. Though his mood was torn down when Hannibal began taking off the shirt, Will couldn’t stop the shocked gasp from escaping his lungs. In the centre of the Omega’s back was a raw looking branding; the verger branding to be precise. Will shot off the bed and without thinking pressed his hands to either side of the mark, letting out a low growl, he began to press light touches around the wound. Hannibal yelped and went to pull away out of instinct, only for Will to catch him around the waist and pull him back.

“Will! Let go.” As much as he tried to keep his voice level, the Omega could feel his panic rising, Hannibal was making a move to get out of Will’s grasp again. But without the strength that the Alpha hormones gave him, he was quite helpless. Will just hooked an arm around his stomach to restrain him while the other went back to prodding at the area around the burn. Hannibal attempted to squirm away but Will tightened his hold higher onto his ribs. And Hannibal shrieked. The sound was shrill and pained, Will snatched his hands back as if they burnt. The omega turned around, tears in his eyes and backed away. His back hit the wall and he slumped against it, bringing his knees to his chest to appear as small as possible. He wasn’t used to feeling so frail and vulnerable; it was pitiful. But Mason didn’t see it fit for his ‘Next Meal’ to keep his suppressants and hormones. “They would ruin the meat” His buffoon of a partner had said. And so, they stopped giving him them, then and there; causing him to spiral and crash. Now, here he was sat on the floor of Will Graham’s house, huddled against a wall and whimpering in pain and embarrassment while said Alpha stares down at him.

“Hannibal… what happened? I know it wasn’t just me that made you run” Will didn’t attempt to approach the man, afraid of further upsetting him. It was… strange to see Hannibal like this. So afraid when he was usually the more composed of the two. Hannibal was silent: not entirely trusting his voice at the present. Will sighed, just as it seemed like they were progressing, it all fell apart at the seams. The Alpha lowered himself to the floor, his back against the bed.

And so, they sat silently; Will fully dressed and Hannibal in just his Pants huddled against the wall. Will felt like shit for causing Hannibal to act like this. It must have been about an hour, although to Will it felt like a lifetime, when Hannibal began to shuffle over to Will, tucking himself against the Alpha’s side. Will lifted his arm and wrapped it around the Omega’s shoulders pulling him closer to him. With Hannibal’s now smaller stature, it seemed easier to almost hide him from the world. _As I should._ Will thought. They were silent again until,

“Please tell me what happened, Hannibal.” Hannibal sighed.

“Which part?” The Omega asked with a hollow laugh. _Which part? What happened to him?_

“Ideally? All of it. But… I’m not going to force you.” He squeezes the Omega gently.

“But first” Will continues, “I want to apologise. It seems as if I keep fucking this up. I keep scaring you and it breaks me.” He lets out a whimper, his Alpha overwhelmed with the guilt at hurting his Omega, a tear slips down his cheek. Hannibal wipes it away, letting out a purr desperate to comfort the man he has chosen to be his Alpha. His own tears fall freely now, he’s a mess of emotions brought on by his sudden withdrawal of Alphan drugs.

“Will, you must understand that I only pulled away because your arm had caught a set of fairly fresh bruises left behind by our very own uncle Jack. He thought it a brilliant idea to throw me through multiple display cases.” Although he says this with amusement, there was still a resentful glint in his eyes. Will swallows back his own anger; lest he goes on a rampage and hunts Jack Crawford himself.

“And the branding?” He asks, although he’s not exactly sure he wants to know.

If Will thought Hannibal looked angry then, he looks downright furious now. Or at least he does to Will, they’re so finely tuned to each other that emotions appear to glow between them.

“Ah. That would be from Mr Verger. You were there when he and his ‘Partner’ discussed how they were going to kill and eat me” Will growls at that and Hannibal gives an almost shy smile before carrying on. “If I was going to be slaughtered like one of the pigs, I should be marked and kept like one of the pigs. And so, I was strung up bare, marked and refused any of my suppressants or hormones. They didn’t even have the decency to taper my off them.” He stops for a minute or two.

“Hence the lapse in judgement and the onslaught of emotions.” His voice is heavy with an unknown emotion.

Will can’t do anything buy pull him closer, grumbling something about ‘his Omega’ and how he ‘should have protected him better’.

“That was- that was something.” Will had subconsciously began stroking his fingers through the Omega’s hair. They’re sat in silence once again, their scents mingling, erasing the previous smells of scared Omega and angry Alpha from the house. And that is why Will is so shocked when the Hannibal climbs into his lap, straddling his waist. When Hannibal leans down, Will meets him halfway, pressing their lips together in a kiss. One more passionate than the first. Will pulls away when the oxygen begins to deplete.

“Hold on a minute. Why did you hide the fact you’re an Omega?”

Hannibal avoids the question in order to begin grinding his hips down into Will’s groin. The Alpha grunts when the sweet smell of slick begins to permeate the air. He grabs Hannibal’s hips to keep him and asks again.

“Why hide, Hannibal?” Hannibal huffs but answers.

“The men who took Mischa from me threatened to ‘Have their way with the small breeder pup’ so I ran and promised myself that I would never let anyone else know my secondary gender. But that was just the anger and fear of a child. When I grew, I found it easier to get the stuff I wanted if I appeared to be an Alpha. It was easier to get into John Hopkins when I was a young man. And then with the help of platformed shoes, carefully designed suits and shoulder plates I was able to achieve a more Alphan body shape. Not to mention that it doesn’t hurt that the statistics of Alpha killers is greatly higher than that of Omega killers.”

Hannibal explains it all impatiently, obviously desperate to change the subject.

“That’s… fair.” Will shrugs. He doesn’t really know what he was expecting if he was being honest.

“Will?” Hannibal’s voice is quiet. Almost a whisper.

“Yeah?” Will glances down, trying to catch Hannibal’s eyes. _It’s strange how he’s still the only person I want to look in the eye._

“Iwantyoutomateme” Hannibal rushes the words out, which in itself isn’t like him, and the burrows his head under the Alpha’s chin. Will blinks

“I’m… going to need you to repeat that.”

Hannibal sighs. “I would like to mate with you, please.” Hannibal ducked his head further into Will’s neck, unconsciously scenting him. His face was flushed beet red now; if Will couldn’t see it, he could most definitely feel it through his shirt. When the Alpha didn’t reply straight away, Hannibal took it as rejection and made to get off his lap, apologising.

“I’m sorry! Ignore me. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I’ll leave. Sorry!” Hannibal begins making panicked whimpers. Before he stands up, Will pulls him back down on top of him.

“Hey! Hannibal. No, I was shocked. I want you; I do. I just didn’t expect you to say anything. I’m sorry, please settle down.” Will almost pleads. He guides the Omega’s face back into his neck, hoping that his Alpha scent would calm him down. It works and before long, Hannibal had begun grinding his hips again. Will groans at the friction it was causing to his dick.

Hannibal yelps when Will grabs him under his thighs and stands up, his arms shoot up to cling around Will’s neck. Will makes his way across the room and throws the Omega onto the bed. Hannibal spreads his legs and whines as the Alpha strips from his shirt and approaches him. Will growls as Hannibal begins to wiggle his way from his pants and the omega gives a higher whine when Will doesn’t come any closer.

Will laughs, “Yes, yes. I heard you the first time”

Will climbs on top of Hannibal, grinding his clothed dick against the Omega’s bare arse. He leans down and trails kisses up his neck, nipping atop his scent glands until he reaches Hannibal’s lips. From then on, the next hour blurs into a mess of slick, flesh and pleasure.

* * *

Will wakes this time to a tug on his knot and the combined smell of blood, slick and cum in the air. He opens his eyes to see the smooth back of Hannibal in front of him. The Omega is writhing and whining as the knot pulls against his abused rim, until he finally comes again with a shudder. The constrictions around his knot trigger another orgasm and Will grunts and curls around Hannibal’s back.

“If you don’t stop, we’re never going to come apart.” Hannibal gives an uncharacteristic giggle; sweet and high pitched and entirely fitting for an Omega. Still it’s strange to Will to hear it; it is possibly the cutest yet most disturbing sound Will has ever heard.

For the record, Hannibal does stop. And Will begins licking up the blood from the mating bite, carrying on to do so until his knot deflates and slips out. Hannibal turns around to face him and grins. Will smiles back and like flipping a switch, they’re laughing. For no reason but for the joy of simply being together. Hannibal gets up and puts on an old pair of Will’s pyjama bottoms and a shirt; both looking ridiculously oversized on him. He throws Will a pair of boxers and climbs back into bed, practically falling into Will’s chest. They spend the next 15 minutes nuzzling each other and trading soft kisses. It was dark outside now, and both Hannibal and Will were close to falling back to sleep, wrapped up in one another.

That is until the red and blue lights appeared through the Window, the shrieking sound of sirens was piercing in the silence.

Hannibal shoots a frightened look at Will. Almost pleading with him to do something. When Will remains quiet, he begins giving out yelping whines. Will snaps out of his internal panic, quick to attempt to quieten the Omega.

“They’re going to arrest me. They’re going to separate us…” Hannibal frantically mumbles.

“Sshhh. Hannibal. Han, I need you to be calm down. Please.” Will cups both of Hannibal’s cheeks, smoothing his thumbs over them. The Omega leans in and nuzzles into the touch.

“I’m going to go out and try to get them to leave. You going to be okay?” Will whispers. Hannibal is still, there are tears streaming down his face and slight tremors run over his body, before he gives a barely noticeable nod. Will nods back and moves to get up, throwing on a pair of jeans and a loose shirt. With a final glance at hi Omega, Will opens the front door and steps throw it.

He immediately sees Jack Crawford in the crowd of cops. “Want do you want, Jack?” There’s no warmth in his voice.

“Hannibal Lecter.” Jack takes a step closer and Will growls. He stops approaching.

“Will, where is he?”

“You’re not having him.” Will whips around when two cops in Kevlar begin to grab for the door behind him. He sees red when he grabs the first one’s wrist and twists it at an odd angle until he hears a snap. The man yells before he pulls his hand free and backs away. The smaller Alpha moves into a more aggressive stance; he’s growling and snarling not unlike a rabid dog. The second cop raises his arms, understanding the clear signs of an Alpha protecting it’s mate and territory, and backs away.

“I said I’m not letting you have him.” He basically shouts.

Jack makes the wrong move and walks closer, Will takes it as a threat, throws himself over the railing and plummets straight into the bigger Alpha. They’re a mess of fists and teeth, blood and sweat, tearing at each other as they roll around in the dirt.

There’s a cry, an Omega’s cry, and Will freezes just long enough for Jack to get the upper hand and pin him on his stomach.

Will beings struggling straight away _I need to get back to him._

“Graham! Quit it!” Jack’s got his arms pressed against his back at an uncomfortable position. Will relents, though he keeps his low growl.

There’s another cry and then a yelp and Will looks up to see a group of agents grabbing Hannibal and forcing him to his knees, forcing a bite mask around his head. The Omega is yelping and whining; crying out for his alpha to help him. But Will can’t, he’s still pinned under Jack’s wait. He’s unable to help, forced to listen to his Omega’s distressed calls. His chest burns. And so, he pleads.

“God! Just don’t hurt him. Be careful, he’s already injured! He’s not doing anything! Fuck. Please.” Will’s sobbing, unable to stop this. Unable to protect Hannibal.

Hannibal is cuffed and pushed towards the police car, but they do act on Will’s request, surprisingly.

“He goes in with me!” Jack shouts.

Hannibal’s whining is cut off when he’s placed in the back off a car.

Will’s limp on the floor, no longer seeing a point in struggling. _His Omega has been taken from him._

He feels a prodding finger at the neck off his shirt.

“What are you doing Jack? Haven’t you done enough?” He sounds exhausted, drained of emotion almost.

“You let him bond with you.” It’s not a question.

“An alpha/alpha bonding.” He sounds disgusted.

“He’s not an Alpha, Jack. Big shot FBI agent like you should realise that.”

Jack looks confused. Will can’t help but give a harsh, empty chuckle.

“Alpha’s don’t make those noises, Jack. They don’t plead for help. Don’t ask for their ‘equally’ Alpha’s help. Do the math.”

“Hannibal Lecter is an… Omega.” He adopts a dazed look at the conclusion.

“That’s right. Well done. Gold star. Can I go now? I would like to mourn the loss of my Mate and contact a lawyer.”

“Sorry Will. No can do. You still attacked several FBI agents.” He stands up, pulling Will up with him with a grunt.

They go in separate cars, because of fucking cause they do. Will feels hollow inside. Hannibal had been whimpering until Jack told him to shut it; from then on, he sat in silence with the occasional whine escaping his lips.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took way too long

It had been three days since they had mated. Three days since Hannibal was arrested. And three days since Will was able to keep his mind quiet. Will hadn’t left the house in just as long; having been put on house-arrest for what he had done to those cops. Or, at least that’s what Jack had said, in actuality he probably just didn’t trust Will not to attempt to break Hannibal out. His mind was racing with thoughts of Hannibal. _Was he okay? Were they treating him well? Was he safe? Did he think I betrayed him?_ Will shook the thoughts from his head, it wouldn’t do anyone any good if he was just sat around moping. This was the last day left of his house-arrest and he wants to see Hannibal. He had called Alana and asked if Hannibal was okay and when he could see him; she just said fine and left it at that. Despite how much he didn’t want to, he tried Jack, but the phone wasn’t even answered. _Probably still holding a grudge from when I hit him._ Will thought with a dry chuckle. Will was going to see him once he was allowed out of the house whether they liked it or not.

* * *

On the fourth day he went to BSCHI to see his mate. Only to be met at the gates by none other than Alana Bloom and fucking Jack Crawford. He pulled up on the drive and nearly flew out the car door, marching towards them.

“What the fuck are you doing here?! I called you, Alana, and you just gave me a fucking clipped answer. And you!” he jabs a finger in Jack’s direction. “You didn’t even fucking answer me! Take a man’s Mate and then fucking ignore him? Who does that?!” Jack doesn’t even look phased, while Alana at least has enough thought to look guilty. The air around them is thick with anger.

“Will, you can’t be here. Go home.” Alana seems reluctant when she speaks. Her words were mumbled and almost sound like a plea.

“I want to see Hannibal.” Will pays Alana no mind.

“I can’t let you do that, Will. That man’s a monster. An even bigger one than we originally thought for what he did to you.” Jack stepped out in front of Alana and actually has the balls to sound sympathetic.

“That man is my Mate! You can’t keep me away from him; that’s just immoral! Alana! Back me up here. What if someone took Margot away.” Will paused, replaying what Jack had said. Then, “Hold on, no. ‘What he did to me’ what the fuck are you on about?! He’s done nothing to me, Jack! The gutting, I forgave him for because he was scared and trapped and at the time couldn’t see any other way out. It hurt and I forgave him. But somehow, I know you didn’t mean that. So, tell me Jack, what has Hannibal done to me that is worse than that?!” Will was practically shouting now. He just wanted to see his Mate, why didn’t they understand that?

“He- he forced a bond on you to avoid being arrested, Will. That’s what Jack said.” Alana never stuttered but right now, she was speaking to a stronger Alpha. And he was pissed. She knows what happens when Mates were forcibly separated. Hell, everyone did. They go almost insane with anger and fright. It gets doubly worse when the mating/bonding was recent. Neither Mate gets the appropriate time for the ‘cool down period’, leaving emotions and hormones to run rampant. This makes a person unpredictable and dangerous. Alana has seen cases of this in her time as a psychiatrist where the separation is bad after a month. Hannibal and Will had mated four days ago with little to no time to adjust to the sudden flood of emotions before they were torn apart. Alana kind of felt bad for them.

Will was silent and still, almost as if he wasn’t even breathing.

“What the fuck?” it’s barely audible.

“Wi-” Jack begins.

“”What. The fuck. Jack?” Will is pissed.

“How could you of all people even say that? You weren’t there, Jack. Neither of you were! You may have not seen him at first, but you saw him after. He was terrified! He was screaming! If he ‘forced’ that Bond on me do you really think he would act like that?” The Alpha was shaking with anger, a thick putrid tar scent of Alphan anger flooding the surrounding area.

“He played you, Will, just like he played us.” Jack was baiting him, whether he knew it or not. There was a subtle smirk in his eye, he probably knew it then. “That man is a mons-” He never got to finish the sentence as Will’s fist collided with his nose, knocking him out cold.

Alana gasped, gawking over at Will as the other Alpha stood at Jack’s feet growling and snarling.

“Will…” Alana hesitated, not really knowing what to say.

“Take me to my Omega.” It wasn’t a request. Alana nods and she leads Will in as the asylum security deals with Jack’s unconscious form. He won’t report Will, he knew how risky it is saying shit about an Alpha’s Mate: Will Graham was no different from the rest.

* * *

When the two Alphas reached the door that lead to Hannibal’s cell, Alana stopped.

“Alana? What are you doing? C’mon.” Will was desperate to see his Mate after four days without him.

“Will... Before we go in, I need to ask what happened. I didn’t really believe Jack when he told me. That forced Bonding stuff doesn’t happen. It can’t. Forced breeding or mating? Yes. Bonding requires an emotional connection. Also, even if it could happen, I don’t believe that a man like Hannibal Lecter would tether himself to someone with the knowledge of the repercussions. So, I’m asking you as a friend, what happened that night?” She sounds nervous, her shoulders are tensed back as if she’s expecting Will to attack her too.

Will sighs, rolling his eyes.

“First of all, Alana, you can calm down. I have no interest in hitting you…. Yet” Alana relaxes, though not by much. The promise of possible future harm still makes her stiff with apprehension.

Will lets out a breath. “Thank you.” And then, “Alana, anything that happened that night was consensual and honestly a long-time coming. Having said that, what did you want to know?”

 _What did she want to know?_ Alana was momentarily stumped. She shrugged, not really knowing how else to answer. She didn’t know who was even telling the truth anymore. While Jack was saying one thing, Will was saying the complete opposite. 

Will sees the shrug for what it is. _She’s just desperate for answers. Two people she trusts are telling different things and she wanted answers._ He grunts in annoyance. “Right. I’ll start: Did you know Hannibal was an Omega?”

Alana shakes her head. “Not until four days ago. I almost didn’t believe Jack when he said we would need an Omegan cell.”

“Okay, yeah, neither did I. So, you can probably imagine how disgruntled I was when I wake up to the smell of distressed Omega and yet when I look around there’s only Hannibal.” ‘ _Only Hannibal.’ Oh, how laughable that sounds now._

“I can imagine that it was quite disorientating.” She gives a weak laugh.

Will nods absentmindedly.

“So, I wake up and he’s pacing a hole in my living-room floor. Just back and forth, over and over. And he’s got his hands in his hair, tugging. I fall when I try to sit up and must have shocked him because he freezes and there’s this terrified look in his eyes. He looked so scared, Alana. So different to how we used to know him. I think the sudden withdrawal of whatever drugs he was on caused a sudden hormone imbalance.”

* * *

-Skip, because I can’t be bothered to write a whole recap

* * *

“I smell the scent of some other Alpha ALL over him and it makes me so angry. I scare him again. And the process starts again, he gets scared and I calm him down again. To avoid it happening again, I need the clothes off and when I ask, he makes the most Hannibal face. You know, the one where he just raises an eyebrow and looks at you as if you just drooled down your shirt? He’s so shocked; it would have been funny if it weren’t for the situation. At some point he kisses me, Alana. And It feels like coming home.” Will has a love-sick, dopey smile on his face. Eyes glazed over with the memory of their first kiss. And then his face falls.

“We have his shirt off and he stands up to take his trousers off but then I see the branding on his back. Mason fucking Verger branded my Omega. I get up of the bed and start poking around it, I know I shouldn’t have but I wasn’t thinking straight. He cries out and tries to pull away. And I fucking grab him. I have him held to me and he shrieks, it was a gut curdling sound and I let him go.”

Alana nods. She looks a sickly pale as she listens “What happened to him Will, why did he yelp?” Will ignores her question in order to carry on with his recap.

“Because he had moved further away, I could see him better. But I sometimes I wish that I hadn’t. There were bruises all up his ribs. Bruises from before Verger’s farm.” Alana’s mind is briefly live with images of what she and Margot did to Mason. She replays what Will said. Before the other Alpha begins again, she blurts out,

“Before? We saw the bruises when we conducted the medical exam. But we all just assumed they were from the farm or your ehm, mating.” The confusion is evident on her face.

Will gives a dry chuff. A ghost of laughter. “Did Jack have anything to do with these assumptions by chance?”

Alana gets a look of understanding “Yeah actually. He’s the one who suggested it. It sounded plausible so we just accepted it.”

Will laughs again. “Of course, he did. Why would he, a self-respecting Alpha, admit to something that could possibly incriminate him?”

“What are you saying Will?” The confusion is back.

“C’mon Alana! Use your fucking head! Jack gave Hannibal those bruises. Hannibal, which we have recently found out is an Omega. Jack assaulted an Omega; beat the shit out of him by the looks of it. Even with Hannibal being a serial killer, that it a pretty hefty fine and at least three years jail-time with a lot of angry prisoners Jack put away.”

Alana suddenly understands. “Hannibal has three cracked ribs from that fight.”

“I’m not even surprised. Jack is a big guy; Hannibal, as we have learned, is not. Even if he were really that height and weight, he is still pretty small compared to Jack.”

“I’ve been wondering about that, actually. How did he manage to fool us into believing he was an Alpha? A Beta I could get my head get my around, but an Alpha?”

Will’s face splits into a grin. The pride he feels for his Omega is evident. “A clever combination of Alphan hormones, heat suppressants, shoulder plates and heeled shoes. It’s all quite amazing, you’ve got to admit.” Will’s voice is soft with emotion.

Alana doesn’t answer him, choosing to just give him a look.

“So, what happened after that then? How did you get from Hannibal being terrified of everything, which is still hard to believe in itself, to mating?” Hearing it out-loud, Will can understand how crazy it seems. _Hannibal ‘Cannibalistic serial killer’ Lecter, a terrified Omega._ If Will hadn’t been there, he wouldn’t have believed it either.

“So, when he pulled away, he kind of just drops against the furthest wall. He’s crying again and we’re back to phase one. The room is full of painful whimpers and it hurts so much to listen to. He’s sat there shirtless and shit scared, and I can’t do anything.” Will lets out a breath and when Alana doesn’t say anything, he continues.

“We sat for a while. It must have been about an hour, but Hannibal eventually beings to move forwards. He just sits against my side and we talk for a while. About what happened, about why he hid, about us.” Will swallows.

“And the rest, is between me and my Omega. Who, I would very much like to see around about now?”

Alana lets out a breath. There are tear marks down her cheeks and she wipes a hand down her face.

“Yeah, okay.” She sighs, “Let’s get you back to your Omega. I know he’s been desperate to see you.”

Will has a small smile tugging at his lips and he nods, following closely behind her. 

* * *

Hannibal was sat against the far corner of his cell, as he had been for the past three days. He was alone, but what was worse, he felt scared. He was unused to feeling so exposed. He missed Will, his Alpha. Hannibal knew the effects of separating Mates so soon after mating and he could feel the uncomfortable tug of loneliness under his skin. He curls his knees into his chest to relieve the feeling, he lets out a quiet whine when it doesn’t work.

Alana hadn’t allowed him to return to taking his suppressants, though he suspects that is more Jack’s doing than it is hers. As someone who has dealt with separation between Mates throughout her time as a psychiatrist, she knows better than to neglect the Omega’s hormone levels; without Jack’s influence she would have put Hannibal back on his suppressants within the first day.

But alas, that hadn’t happened. Hannibal’s hormones are still too high, he is overly emotional and is likely to stay that way for the next few months. Hannibal sighs, if he gets out of here the next few months should be admittedly quite pleasant. He would get to stay of work the whole time while he was coddled and cuddled by Will. Unless… Hannibal swallows, unless Will didn’t want him anymore and what happened three days ago was just a mistake. He shakes his head and pulls his knees closer to himself. _Will wants me, he wouldn’t try to protect me if he didn’t._

He shakes his head, trying to expel the thoughts but instead they get louder and he can feel his chest rising and falling rapidly, his breath coming out quicker. His logical side knows he’s having a panic attack and he tries his hardest to control it, lest an orderly come in and sedate him like the first day, but it’s no use. His lungs and throat burn with his harsh breathing and the lack of oxygen, he coughs while desperately attempting to suck in breath. It sounds like a harsh sob. His vision is blacking around the edges when he feels two arms wrap around his shoulders and pull him forwards.

* * *

Will feels ecstatic when he enters the room, joy floods his veins at being finally able to see his gorgeous Omega. Alana is smiling at him, she knows what it’s like to go back to your Omega, the feeling of overwhelming joy. She opens the door for Will but as soon she does, they’re both hit full on with the smell of stressed, terrified Omega. Alana is flooded with dread and a phantom pain. _If I feel this bad, how is it affecting Will?_ Alana throws a cautious look towards Will. The bigger Alpha’s face has lost all colour and within the minute he’s pushing past Alana and throwing himself against the reinforced glass door of Hannibal’s cell.

“Get this open!” Will yells, panic lacing his voice. Alana is quick to act, taking out her keys without thinking and unlocking the door. Will throws open the door and then sprints the short distance to Hannibal, falling to his knees with a sickening crack.

“Hannibal?” Will lifts a hand and moves it forwards, placing it on the Omega’s cheek. When Hannibal doesn’t respond he wraps his arms around his Omega and gently lifts him on to his lap.

“It’s okay, sshhh.” Will presses a kiss to his head, “I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” He begins a slow, gentle rocking.

“Han. C’mon sweetheart, I need you to calm down for me, can you do that?” No answer, Will moves his Omega’s head into his neck, hoping his scent would help calm him. He begins running his hand over Hannibal’s head, applying pressure to his Bonding scar. It works, and Hannibal’s breathing begins to slow until it’s just a gentle, wet puff against the underside of Will’s jaw. Hannibal wriggles and pushes his nose further into Will’s neck and gives a few tiny kitten licks to his jaw, a trademark submissive move.

The alpha pulls away, only slightly so that he can see Hannibal’s red rimmed eyes. He looks exhausted. The Omega blinks up at him.

“Will… Alpha.” He heaves a relieved sigh. Will smiles, gently moving strands of hair out of Hannibal’s face.

“Hi. That was quite a scene. You okay?” Will gives a gentle laugh, as to not make Hannibal think he was mocking him.

“I apologise. I didn’t mean to cause a bother.” He looks at Alana, and it’s then that Will even remembers she’s in the room.

“Hey, no. none of that. You’re allowed to show emotion, Hun. You’re not a machine.” Will soothes, pressing another kiss on Hannibal’s head, until the Omega tilts his head up and Will places on gently on his lips. The Omega whines when Will pulls away, the Alpha laughs.

“I missed you. So much.” There’s no humour in the Alpha’s voice, just regret. Hannibal looks up again and shakes his head.

“I missed you too. More than I would like to admit. But please don’t do that,” At Will’s confused look, he continues “Please don’t blame yourself for my capture.” Will sighs again and leans forwards to rest his forehead against his Mate’s.

In the distance they hear Alana clear her throat.

“As sweet as this is, we need to discuss what is going to happen within the upcoming weeks.”

“Hello to you too, Alana.” Hannibal turns his head away from his Mate to acknowledge her presence.

“Yes, hello, Hannibal.” She doesn’t sound amused in the slightest. She sits on the edge of the small prison bed, facing them. Will turns to look at her.

“I’m not going to lie to you Will. Hannibal. The next few weeks are not going to be easy. On anyone. Jack thinks he has enough evidence to hold against you, I don’t really believe him. I know you are what is typically considered a monster, but…” Will growls and Alana ignores him, “But, I don’t think anyone should be separated from their Mate. No matter the circumstances. Murder and ehm, cannibalism have been shown within Omegas in the past so we should be able to bring that up in court and have them on our side. The only downside of that is that it is only shown in pregnant Omegas, or Omegas entering a heat. Although there has never been a situation such as your before, so there is no evidence to suggest that you weren’t acting as any Omega would while coming off such heavy hormone drugs. The trail will be in four weeks from this Sunday. Any questions?” Alana looks up as Hannibal is shaking his head. Will looks her dead in the eyes.

“What if we lose?” He sounds scared. As would anyone if they were at risk of losing their Mate.

Alana gives a small smile.

“I’m sorry, Will. I cannot answer that. Just know that I am going to try my best for you two to get away from here and start anew” Will nods and looks down at Hannibal, who’s still situated in his lap. Hannibal looks up, beaming at him, and Will can’t help but lean down and plant another soft kiss against his forehead. He smiles down at the Omega, unaware of the thoughtful look Alana throws at them.

They pass the next few hours talking. Alana had gone to the security room to enable them some privacy and to make sure none of this was being recorded. It’s about five hours later that Alana comes back to inform them that Will needs to leave. They part ways with hushed whispers and another brief kiss. When Will looks back one last time before leaving the room, he sees Hannibal standing there looking lost. Will whistles to get his attention and blows a kiss causing Hannibal to laugh quietly while turning pink. Will shuts the door after that.

Will leans his back against the door and lets out a tired sigh despite the happy smile on his face. Alana glances at him for a moment.

“You really love him, don’t you?”

The question startles Will for a moment and he sighs again before answering.

“Yeah, yeah I do. What does that make me, Alana? A man who loves a monster?”

“Human.” Alana responds. Will looks over shocked. Alana smiles.

It’s silent the whole walk back to Will’s car. Will climbs in but before shutting the door he turns to Alana.

“Can this happen weekly? I don’t think I can stay too long from him.”

Alana nods. “Of course. Just don’t let Jack catch you. He’ll have both of our heads.”

“Thank you, Alana. Really.”

“No problem, Will. Just promise me, when you get your Omega back, leave. Go far away and live your lives.”

Will agrees and with that, he pulls out of the hospital’s drive and heads home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long.

Will kept to his word and continued to come back weekly. Every Friday, he and Hannibal would sit on the floor, backs resting on either side of the glass wall, and they would talk. After the first time, Will wasn’t permitted to join Hannibal in the cell. Although Will may not like it, but after Alana explained that it would look suspicious if every Friday the cameras ‘cut out’, he understood and couldn’t exactly blame her. She was helping and Will was just happy that he could even see his Mate.

This had been the new tradition for them and this had gone on without problem up until the Friday before Hannibal’s trial. Will made his way through the halls of the hospital and entered the room that housed Hannibal’s cell. He was filled with excitement, positive that Hannibal would be released and then they can finally live their life. Maybe take a while off and relax properly into their new Bond. Just them and the dogs.

“Hon, one more day and then we’re free!” Will jokily called as he opened the door, beaming. He had expected to be met with his Omega’s happy face. Yet, instead he finds himself face to face with Jack fucking Crawford. His smile drops and he’s already shifting into a stance more appropriate for a fight.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Will growled out.

“I could ask you the same, Will.” Jack replied in a calm voice. It was as if he knew something Will didn’t.

“I’m visiting my Mate.”

“Your ‘Mate’ is a mass murderer.” Jack spits the word ‘Mate’ out as if it was poison. He walks towards Will causing the Alpha to growl.

“Why don’t you get fucked, Jack? He is my mate and I won’t hesitate to give you a matching black eye if you continue to antagonise either one of us.”

Jack gives another growl but turns to storm out. Will shakes his head in disbelief and heads over to Hannibal.

“Hun, tomorrow we will be free. Isn’t that great?” Will moves to the glass and puts his hand through the one of the whole, Hannibal holding on to it as he grins. A pink flush is coating his cheeks and Will can smell his excitement.

“It is amazing, Alpha. I have missed you dearly.” The grin falls and gives way to the sweetest smile and Will feels his insides twist.

“I’ve missed you too. I can’t wait to hold you again, sweetheart. It has been too long.” They stare into each other’s eyes and a million words cross between them, unspoken.

Behind them the door clicks open and the sound of heels clicking against the floor approach them.

“Boys, how are we feeling? Nervous? Excited?” Alana stands behind Will and places her hand on his shoulder. Will turns and stares at her hand util she removes it. Then he smiles at the look on her face.

“I’m kidding Alana. And to the question, both. I don’t have a doubt that Hannibal will be released but there’s always the nagging feeling that we’ll have a difficult time with it...” Will admits.

“I, too, must admit that I am feeling anxious as to the outcome of my trial. I don’t know what I would do if I could not touch Will again. Surely go insane, I would think.” Hannibal laughs but both Alphas could sense how stressed he really was; could see it in the way his smile didn’t seem to reach his eyes. Anyone would be nervous if there was a risk of losing ones Mate. Alana gives a sad smile but continues on.

“We need to discuss tomorrow’s events. Jack will stop at nothing to make sure you stay behind bars, Hannibal”

“I am aware.”

“You have good lawyers, correct?” Alana asks and Hannibal nods.

“They are all avid believers that Omegas will do anything to defend themselves, or they simply have a reason as to why things happen. It helps that I pay them generously and have helped them in the past.”

“So, here’s what will happen…”

* * *

Will stood in front of the mirror adjusting his tie for the umpteenth that morning. He had an hour left to finish getting ready before he had hit the road. His house was still a mess from when Hannibal was last here; the faint smell of pheromones seemed to linger on everything like a fine coating of dust. Will could never bring himself to clean up, lest he lose his Omega’s scent too quickly. Hannibal’s clothes were tucked into a pillow case on his bed; Will always feels a stab of guilt whenever he hugged them to his chest with his nose buried in them. _Hannibal didn’t get any of this, instead he was sent to sleep in a clinically clean cell with no form of comfort._ He sighs, deciding his tie is as good as it can be and grabs his suit jacket, leaving the house. His stomach is in knots, and his mind ablaze with possibilities.

* * *

The jury was mostly made up of Alphas with only a few Omegas and Betas. This, in itself, works in Hannibal’s favour. Alphas are naturally programmed to protect all Omegas, to see one so broken and scared will pull on their biological needs. Omegas will stick with other Omegas as they are the only ones who truly understand the struggles their gender faces. As this was a private case concerning an Omega’s wellbeing and future, it was only the judge, the juries and lawyers. Will was sat with Hannibal, along with Alana as she was in charge of Hannibal’s psych evaluation. Jack was against them, because of course he was. What didn’t fail to slip Will’s notice was the fact that none of the science squad was there. Bev never had a problem with them, while Jimmy and Brian both understood the science behind Omegas that had too long been on hormonal transplants. Will couldn’t help be feel hurt that Jack would just try to ruin Will after so long saying he was just trying to help him. _Hannibal has truly been the only one who has stood by me._

* * *

Jack stands up, pacing around the room. This had been going on for almost two hours now; a constant stream of arguments.

“I don’t believe that Hannibal Lecter was suffering any effects from supplements. I believe that he was in his right mind when he committed all those murders and whatever he is doing now is simply an act to escape the legal system.”

“All Omegas have the urge to defend themselves, and yet so little have acted upon that urge with murder. As the weaker sex, they depend on the protection of their Alphas and have no need to act out.” Jack continues.

“Yet, some do. It is not uncommon that a person defending themselves can lead to murder” Their lawyer counteracts.

“Not Omegas.”

“Do you know the percentage?”

“Of what?” Jack sighs.

“The percentage of Omegas that kill.” The layer clarifies.

“That doe-”

“Do you?”

“No, sir. I don’t.” Jack admits and their lawyer discretely smirks.

“3% of serial killers are Omegas. By definition, does that mean Omegas kill?”

“Yes, but the likelihood is so slim-”

“But not impossible?”

“N- no. Not impossible.” Jack admits and turns to sit back down.

The lawyer turns to the judge. “Though the chances are incredibly slim, it is not impossible. This 3% says that all Omegas kill out of their own volition. These Omegas are all suffering from some form of mental illness. Unable to love, Unable to have heats and none of them have Mates. Hannibal Lecter both has a Mate and has had heats. And this is why I, and many others, believe that Hannibal Lecter was suffering from the effects of living such a long time on a cocktail of biology altering drugs.”

“Hannibal is also convicted of Cannibalism. How does that fit in?” Jack interjects smugly, probably thinking that he found an argument that would work in his favour

“It is not uncommon for Omegas to crave meat around the time of their heats. Not to mention, cannibalism in itself is not illegal. Uncommon? Yes. But not illegal and unspoken of.” Alana stands up to counter Jack’s argument.

She turns to the juries

“Hannibal Lecter had suffered greatly as a child and because of that trauma he had felt that he needed to hide his Omegan identity. Those drugs had intervened with everything Omegas have ever stood for. Did Hannibal kill those people? Yes, but so would you if you thought everyone was against you. That everyone was trying to **hurt** you.”

“All you are saying is just clarifying how capable Hannibal Lecter is of murder.”

“Capable? Yes, just like you and I. Just like anyone in or out of this room. But I’m also saying that Hannibal isn’t at fault here, which is my job.”

“There is no-”

“Proof? I disagree…”

* * *

Jack had had enough, lashing out in the courtroom. “How can you excuse this monster!? He is a threat to the public-” Will could feel his anger bubble in him as jack paused. “-and frankly a sorry excuse for an Omega!” With that Will shot up from his seat, causing Hannibal to startle next to him.

“What the fuck is wrong with wrong with Jack! What gives the right!?” Will spits.

“I’m not the one who let himself be tricked into mating with a disgraced Omega!”

Will let out a sound close to a roar,

“I’ll fucki-”

“That is enough!” The judge yells and the courtroom falls silent, Will is still tensed with his body facing towards Jack. The rooms is alive with the scents of Scared Omegas and protective Alphas; the most overbearing ones are that of Jack and Will, both pissed.

“Will…” Will looks down when he feels a hand on his arm, Hannibal is staring up at him, eyes pleading.

“Please, calm down.” He gives a short tug down and Will sits heavily against Hannibal’s side, Hannibal raises his hand and strokes his knuckles down the side of Will’s jaw, ignoring Jack’s disgusted scoff. He notices the Beta jurors giving them odd looks, almost as if they couldn’t believe this murderous cannibal could be caring, be he decides to ignore them in favour of looking into Will’s eyes.

The judge sighs,

“Court dismissed so they jury can come to a decision.”

* * *

They were back in the room in no more than three hours later.

Will stares at the judge, his knee bouncing under the desk as he awaits the sentence that will change their life from here on. Hannibal places his hand gently on Will’s knee, thumb rubbing gentle circles into the bone, the heat of his palm spreading from him and into Will.

“We’re going to get through this, Alpha. I promise.” Hannibal smiles and Will nods.

“I know we will. We have to.” _We have to._ When the judge clears his throat, Will looks up, his limbs tense in anticipation.

“The jury have come to a decision. Omega, Hannibal Lecter is not guilty of his crimes of multiple cases of murder on the account of years on hormone and behaviour adjusting chemicals.” A warmth spreads threw Will and he gaps, the beginnings of a smile adorning his face. Beside him, he feels Hannibal relax in relief, the sweet scent of happy Omega fills his nose and he feels as if he could bust with happiness himself.

“Mr Graham.” Will looks up at the judge, his half smile frozen on his face.

“Yessir?”

“As it is, you are now the Alpha to this Omega, how does that make you feel, son?” Will smiles wider, gazing at Hannibal before he takes his hand.

“It feels great, sir.” Will says, but he continues to look into his Mate’s eyes. They’re almost crimson in the artificial light, gold flecks glinting throughout. _They are truly beautiful, so wide and looking so young, shining with love._ “It feels like a weight has been lifted.” Hannibal smiles at that, beautiful crooked teeth on full show as he beams at Will.

Court is quickly dismissed and Alana walks over to them, her visibly pregnant Omega, Margot, on her arm.

“Congratulations, boys. I’m happy for you, despite the previous circumstances.” Alana whispers the last part to them and Will huffs out a laugh.

“Thank you, Alana. For everything. If we didn’t have you, I don’t think I would have my Mate back.”

“I must thank you as well, Alana, if it wasn’t you in control of BSHCI I wouldn’t have been able to see my Will. I don’t know how I would have handled my stay, otherwise.” Hannibal admits. It must have startled Alana because she stumbles over her words. _It’s not a common occurrence that the man you had been helping to hunt gives a heartfelt confession._

“I, er, i-”

“She means ‘you’re welcome’. Don’t you?” Margot jokes, bumping shoulder against her Mate’s.

“Y-yes.”

Both of the men smile.

“I would be delighted to have you both over for dinner once Will and I have settled back into our lives?”

“We’d love to!” Margot shouts. Alana looks at her watch and looks shocked.

“I’m sorry to cut our conversation short but we have a doctor’s appointment.” Alana explains.

“Ohh yes, we’re finding out the gender of this little one today.” Margot smiles, placing her hand on her extended belly. Will is struck with a sudden consuming feeling, _I never wanted a family but now I have Hannibal, we can have our own little pack._ By the look on Hannibal’s face, he’s thinking the same thing. Neither of them can wait. _Maybe Abigail can visit?_

“We understand.” Hannibal answers for the both of them as Will had still been dreaming of the future.

“Congratulations, again.” Alana clasps Will on the shoulder and an unspoken message is exchanged between the two Alphas.

The men watch as the pair walk off before they head off themselves. Only to be stopped by Will’s car in the parking lot.

“Agent Crawford, what a unexpected surprise.” Hannibal greets.

He blanks the Omega, who gives a huff of annoyance, and instead directs a question at Will. “Will, you can’t continue with this. It’s wrong.”

“What is the problem, Jack? Scared that you can’t control me anymore now that I’ve got a life? Here’s some news for you, Sir, I am not your attack dog or your little show pony, I am my own man and I don’t need you. So, you can fuck off back to your sad little job, I’m going back to teaching so I can actually be home with my Mate and any future pups.” With that, Will turns away, opening the passenger door to allow Hannibal to climb in. He turns back to Jack just before he climbs in himself.

“If you ever come near me or my Mate again, I’m going to tell them that what you did to Hannibal in Florence. You’d be thrown in jail within seconds and no one likes Omega abuses, Jack. You wouldn’t last a day. Goodbye, Jack” He climbs into the car and drives off, leaving Jack and his old life in the dirt.

* * *

When they get home, Wolftrap, Hannibal is quiet. Startlingly so. And Will says as much.

“You okay? You’ve been quiet.”

“Did you mean that?”

“Sorry, I’m not following. It’s been a long day.” Will laughs, unlocking the house and letting the dogs out.

“The part you said about children… Do you want them?” Hannibal sounds nervous.

“I mean, yeah? It’d be nice wouldn’t it? A couple of mini us running about, they’d be a little screwed of course, what with my brain stuff and well you are you.”

“I- Yes, Will. It would be lovely. It would be a pleasure to carry your pups.” Hannibal beams up at him, childlike joy shinning in his eyes. Will walks up to him, dipping his head down to place his mouth against Hannibal’s, the Omega eagerly deepening the kiss. Hannibal lets out a breathy moan when he feels Will’s large hand land on his ass, giving a soft squeeze.

“A-alpha” he pants.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, positive. Fuck me.” Will growls at that, lifting Hannibal up by his thighs and carrying him over to the bed, dropping him down and watching him bounce on the mattress. He watches as Hannibal squirms, stretching his arms above his head and whining. He’s quick to take his shirt off, throwing it in an unknown direction before he falls on top of his Omega, kissing him deeply while he unbuttons his shirt and pushes it off his shoulders. The alpha is momentarily stunned at the sight of Hannibal hairless chest, the lack of Alphan drugs obviously causing the sudden change. He places his lips around Hannibal’s nipple, causing him to give a shout. Will grinds his pelvis down, his cock rubbing against Hannibal’s. The Omega moans, sliding his hands between them to remove their pants.

“Off. Take them off” He demands breathily. And Will wastes no time, kneeling so he could push them down his legs. Then he took over with Hannibal’s trousers, sliding them down his legs all the while pressing barely-there kisses to each newly revealed patch of skin.

With both of them now bare, Will is quick to descend on Hannibal. Licking his nipples again as the Omega cries out. Hannibal grabs Will by the shoulders and pulls him abck up to his mouth, sharing a kiss.

“Please now. I need you in me.” And who was Will to refuse? Hannibal’s eyes were completely gold, the beginnings of heat rushing through his body. The smell of slick was overwhelming and Will grabs his cock to lessen the strain. He guides it to Hannibal’s entrance, rubbing the head over the slick hole before plunging in with a low groan. Hannibal’s head tips back with a scream as he cums for the first time that night. Will stops to allow him to adjust but Hannibal begins wiggling and whining, so, instead, Will starts up an unforgiving pace.

His hips thrust forwards, jolting Hannibal’s body up the bed. The springs creak with his movements and Will can’t help but moan at the look on his Omega’s face. Pure bliss, eyes rolled back as he fits his own hair. Although it hasn’t been long, Will can feel the begging’s of his knot forming at the base of his cock, and he stops. Hannibal cries out in confusion as Will pulls out and flips him as if he weighs nothing.

In this position Hannibal is lead with his chest against the bead while his ass stays risen. In the mating position, better for conception. Will slides back in while gripping a hand to the back of Hannibal’s neck. Hannibal jolts forwards when Will starts back up, like this, Will can get even deeper and Hannibal screams each time his Alpha’s knot rubs agonisingly against his prostate. With several more thrusts, Will can feel heat spread through his body as his knot catches against Hannibal’s rim. Hannibal screams as he comes and Will grinds against his ass, chasing his own orgasm. He bites into Hannibal’s neck, reopening their Mating bond as the Omega sobs. Hannibal’s inner walls pulse against him and he lets loose, flooding his Mate’s insides with a throaty moan.

He collapses against Hannibal’s back causing the Omega to do the same. Will manoeuvres them to their sides so it’s more comfortable.

“I- that was great” He laughs against Hannibal’s slick shoulder blade and he feels the man shaking with laughter.

“That is was, mylimasis.” Hannibal nuzzles the side off Will’s neck before pulling him into another kiss. Softer this time but with no less love.

* * *

When Will woke up, they were no longer knotted, and Hannibal was in the bathroom having a shower. Will flops on his back and stares at the ceiling with a ridiculous smile on his face.

When the Omega comes back, Will heads to the bathroom to piss and clean off.

An hour later they’re both lead back in bed, although in clean sheets now, the dogs are asleep around the floor. It’s still late so they go back to sleep, looking forwards to their future. Neither of them can wait to see what it holds for them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally finished this fic. sorry it took so long. All mistakes are mine and sorry if it isn't that god :/

As Will had assumed, Hannibal’s heat had hit full force that fateful night. They had relocated to Hannibal’s house in Baltimore, Will asking Alana to look after the dogs with a quick text before they rushed to the car and left. For the following week, they had stayed held up in the house, specifically the bedroom and kitchen. Between waves, Hannibal had built up his nest as Will prepped more meals for them. Hannibal’s heat had come to an end on the following Saturday, and from there they went back to their lives; Will went back to his lectures and catching multiple glares from Jack when he sees him walking through the halls, Hannibal had to wait until he got the go ahead for him to reopen his practice so for now he stayed in the house cleaning around the house and transforming their bedroom into a nest.

* * *

Now, what has to be roughly two months later, Will sits on the edge of their bed that is closest to the en suite door, his leg bouncing with nerves. Hannibal’s diet had begun to drastically change, his usual flare was gone and replaced with less seasoned meals, and his usual cravings for salty snacks had sky rocketed; the recent puking was just another factor.

“Hey? How’s it going in there?” Will calls through to Hannibal on the other side of the door.

Said door opens and the Omega walks out with a pregnancy test in hand; he’s taken to wearing Will’s clothing a lot more recently, Will is still so shocked to see Hannibal like this. Sleeves tumble over his hands and trouser legs drag under his feet.

“We will not know straight away, Will.” He places the test on the dresser before turning to Will and bending down to place a soft kiss on his forehead, “Be patient, my love.”

Will sighs, looking up at his mate through his lashes, placing his hands upon Hannibal’s waist.

“I know, I’m just excited. Nervous, but excited.” Will admits and Hannibal laughs.

“I know, we must wait only a little while.” Hannibal says as he turns to finish getting ready for the day.

Will nods, lifting from the bed to begin getting ready, he did have work in a couple hours and it’d look no good if he was late. As he walks past the dresser, he catches a glimpse at the tiny screen on the test, he frowns picking it up.

“Hun, what’s two lines mean?” He asks and then startles when he hears the shocked gasp from the Omega. He whips around and sees Hannibal with a hand over his mouth as his eyes appear to tear up. His stomach clenches in anticipation.

“Hannibal, what does it mean?”

He lets out a surprised noise as Hannibal collides into his chest.

“What does two lines mean?” Will asks, holding onto his mate.

“It means I’m pregnant.” Hannibal says, his voice sounding astonished.

Will can’t believe his ears,

“I’m sorry? Did you say you were pregnant?” Will asks with a laugh.

“Yes! We’re pregnant.” Hannibal confirms with a giggle.

Will feels his face split into a grin, he picks Hannibal up and spins him laughing.

“Wuh!? Will!” The Omega laughs, patting Will on his back.

The Alpha places him back down on the ground, resting his head against Hannibal’s, he releases a breathy chuckle while he smiles.

“We’re going to have a family, Han.” He has tears running down his cheeks, as does his mate.

Will lowers to his knees, ear against Hannibal’s still flat stomach.

“Hello, pumpkin. We’re so happy you’re here.”

Hannibal looks down at the top of his Alpha’s head, a small smile pulling at his lips.

“They won’t be able to hear you for a while yet, mylimasis.”

“I know, I just-” Will releases a soft breath, “I just can’t wait. I’ve never had something like this.”

Will climbs to his feet and softly kisses Hannibal.

“Thank you.” He whispers, resting his forehead against the Omega’s.

“What ever for?” Hannibal laughs.

“Just, everything.”

Hannibal can't hold back the tear that falls down his cheek, he's been waiting for this moment for almost decades, and now he has it all; perfect mate, perfect house, and a, no doubt, perfect child on the way. He hugs Will harder and grins into the man’s shoulder.

* * *

As Hannibal reaches further into his pregnancy, his behaviours become change more. He’s short tempered and yet clingy; one moment he’ll be shouting at Will for letting the dogs shed everywhere, the next he’ll be crawling into Will’s lap for cuddles. Will can’t exactly blame him, his body had grown significantly in the past months, his belly heavy and his back and ankles with every step. If Will didn’t know any better he’d tell Hannibal to give it a rest and lie down; fortunately, Will does know better and that is why he still has his head.

Another thing that has taken a **drastic** turn is the amount of food Hannibal has been cooking. Will decides he really must intervene when he wakes up to the nest being empty and the distant clangs and bangs can be heard from the kitchen. With an exhausted sigh, the Alpha raises from the bed in nothing but his boxers and trudges out of the room while absentmindedly scratching his belly.

He squints when the harsh light of the kitchen hits his eyes. But there his Omega is, just as Will had guessed, stood at the counter cutting up vegetables although it looks like he is about to pass out. Will clears his throat.

“Hannibal.” He grunts and watches as the man in question jumps, knife cluttering down to the counter.

“Will!” He reprimands, a cross pout pulling at his lips as he crosses his arms in front of him.

“Sorry, hun, didn’t mean to startle you.” He wipes the sleep from his eyes, “But what are you doing up, it’s nearly four AM?”

Hannibal rolls his eyes at that, as if the answer is obvious; Will guesses it kind of is apparent, but what he really wants to know is why.

“I am cooking, William.”

“I can see that, but why? And why at four AM of all times?”

“We needed more food and since we are going shopping tomorrow, we will not have time.” Hannibal mumbles, Will could wager any bet that the excuse sounded stupid even to the Omega himself.

Will pulls a face.

“We have more than enough food, Hannibal.”

“we-”

“No, we do. We had enough trouble getting the last haul to fit in the freezer.” He walks up to the Omega and takes his hand, lifting it to his mouth to place a kiss against the palm. “We’re okay, we don’t need more.”

Hannibal pulls a face, his eyebrows furrowed. He sighs.

“I don’t want to be put in another situation where food becomes an issue. Not again.”

Will understands. _Not after the death of his sister, not after he had to survive on nothing but scraps._

“It’s okay. You won’t have to go through that again, never. I won’t let it happen.” He brushes a thumb across Hannibal’s cheekbone, ducking his head to smile at Hannibal.

“C’mon, let’s go back to bed, hmm?”

“Okay, Alpha.” Hannibal returns the smile with a light blush and they walk back to their nest.

* * *

_Next Day_

* * *

“Hannibal, do we really need this much stuff?” Will asks as his Omega places yet another box into the cart; this time a bag of animal bath toys.

“Of course, we do, William. What will she paly with during bath times?” Hannibal says, whit his back turned to Will so he can continue to browse the shelves stocked with bath wear.

“They won’t be playing the bath for a long while yet, Hannibal.” Will reasons, then, “Wait, she? What makes you think they’re a girl?”

“Just a guess.”

“What if they’re a boy?”

“She’s not.”

“And this is based on what? Mama’s intuition?” Will jokes.

Hannibal gives a dismissive sniff,

“Yes”

“Aw, don’t be like that, Hun! I’m just saying, what if you buy all this and they turn out to be a boy? Or maybe one of each?”

“William, I will not be forcing stereotypes onto our child, no matter the gender. I am merely saying that I have a very strong feeling that our child will be a girl.” He turns to look at Will then.

“As for twins… I doubt I am carrying two.”

With that, the Omega walks off into the direction of the plushies and blankets. Will smiles, turning the cart and following after his Mate.

* * *

Will had taken it into his own hands to reduce the amount of food that was spilling out of their cupboards, freezer and fridge. Hannibal was growing increasingly stressed as the due date grew closer, and to deal with that stress; Hannibal would cook or bake. It wasn’t uncommon for the Alpha to find his small Mate in the kitchen, littering the counter tops in baked goods.

And so, armed with two bags of Tupperware full of Hannibal-made foodstuff, Will made his way around the neighbourhood, handing out containers to whoever is interested.

He knocks on a red door and it opens to show a face the Alpha didn’t expect to see after so many years. A beta woman with blonde hair Will had dated back in the days. Will had been about twenty when they met, she was eighteen. His daddy was employed by this rich family to fix up their boat and they were just two kids looking for a thrill. The relationship felt great and Will had honestly thought he was going to marry this girl but that was in the early days; he had found out later that the woman was cheating on him with some Beta man. They fought a lot after that and the relationship ended on rocky terms. But that was something like twelve years ago now and Will had thought that he would never have to see her face again. _And yet…_ Will thinks grimly as he finds his voice again.

“Molly?” He inwardly winces at the sound of his voice.

“William?” He outwardly winces at that.

“Eh, no, I just go by Will now.” The Alpha explains, rubbing the back of his neck, “but yeah, it’s me.”

“It’s been a long time; didn’t think I’d see you again.” Molly laughs

“Ye-“

“Mom!? Who is it!?” A voice in the background calls, and behind Molly walks a young boy, not yet presented.

Will’s eyes widen in shock.

“H-he’s not mine, is he?” He stutters out, the boy doesn’t smell like him but Will can’t risk not asking; not after he’s found his perfect Mate who’s pregnant with his pup.

“No, he’s not yours… Why don’t you come in?” Molly moves away from the door to open it more.

“No, I really should be getting back home to my Mate.” At the announcement, the Beta’s face falls. Will would have to be stupid if he didn’t catch the appreciative looks she gave him when she had opened the door.

“Mate?” She questions.

“Yeah, hey, maybe you could come round later today? Catch up on old times”

“Won’t there be a problem with the amount of food?”

At that, Will lets out a loud laugh.

“We have enough food to feed an army or two. Not to mention Han always cooks twice as much than we need when our daughter comes over. Come on, come by.”

Will stands, waiting for an answer.

“Yeah okay. What time and address?”

Will gives her a card with their information on and begins the walk back home to his Mate.

~

He comes home to Hannibal sat at on the sofa reading a book, a thick blanket thrown around his shoulders cocooning him from the world. Kicking his shoes off into the general direction of the shoe rack, Will makes his way over to his Mate, flopping down onto the sofa next to him, head resting in the Omega’s lap.

“I really wish you would stop kicking your shoes about and just start putting them away” Hannibal says without really meaning it, he lifts his hand to put it in the Alpha’s hair but otherwise not looking away from his book.

“But then that would mean I have to spend more time away from you.” Hannibal smiles and looks down at Will.

“Merely a few moments. I’m sure you will survive without me for that long, Mylimasis”

“And if I don’t want to?” Will grins, looking up into his Omega’s eyes.

“That was cheesy, William” Hannibal giggles, nose scrunching as he looks away and Will’s heart sings. _My Omega is beautiful._

“I’ve invited an old friend to dinner tonight.”

“Does this old friend have a name?”

“Molly and her son, Walter.”

“Is she an ex?” Hannibal asks. Although it doesn’t sound like Hannibal says it out of anything other than common interest, the Alpha has known him long enough to know that he could be hiding his true intent.

He hesitates, not knowing if telling the truth with upset his Mate. Then startles when the Omega gives a little laugh, his thumb stroking across Will’s cheek.

“It doesn’t bother me, Alpha. I was merely curious.”

Will sits up, resting against the back of the couch. Hannibal gives a surprised yelp when Will lifts both him and the blanket into his lap but soon the Omega has his head in Will’s neck.

“Will?”

“Yeah. She’s an ex.”

“You don’t sound happy about that. Quite the opposite, you sound stressed.” Hannibal looks up at Will, a question in his eyes.

“We didn’t leave on particularly good terms. She cheated, many times.”

“And that’s why you want her over for dinner? To make amends?”

“Yeah, I guess?” He smiles, “And I want to selfishly show you off to prove that I’m not available.”

“She thinks you are? Does she not have a sense of smell?” The Omega screws his face up in confusion.

“She did. Also, a Beta, they don’t have the sense of smell that we do. Her face fell when I mentioned my Mate and daughter. I can only imagine the look on her face when she sees you’re pregnant.” With that, will slides his hand beneath the blanket and Hannibal’s shirt, warm palm resting against his swollen stomach.

“William, that is mean” Hannibal says, despite pressing a smile against Will’s cheek.

“You love it.” The Alpha growls, hand slipping lower only to find the Omega in nothing but a pair of Will’s boxers.

“What time will Abigail be coming over?”

“In about fifteen minutes”

“Damn, I thought we could play around a bit.” Will mumbles, kissing up the back of the Omega’s neck, nose buried in the hair at his nape. Hannibal shivers when the Alpha places a single kiss there.

“We will have plenty time later, Alpha mine.”

~

“Will!”

“What’s up, Abby?” Will yells back from where he stands in the kitchen with Hannibal.

“A woman and kid are here asking for you!”

“Let them in!” Will turns around to look at Hannibal, only to see the disapproving look on the Omega’s face.

“What?”

“Must you yell?” His lips are pulled together in a pout and Will gives a guilty smile. He walks over to his mate and ducks down to place a soft kiss against his Omega’s lips.

“Sorry, Love” He whispers, resting his forehead against Hannibal’s.

“Will? Your daughter ju- oh, uh, hi.” The pair pull away from each other and turn to look at the new comer. Hannibal holds his hand out towards her.

“I’m Hannibal, Will’s mate.”

Just as Will assumed, the Beta’s face dropped when she saw the size of Hannibal’s belly, pregnancy obviously far along it’s way.

Molly grips it and at the feel of her damp hand, the Omega barely manages to supress his grimace.

“Molly.”

“Pleasure.” He looks behind her to see a young boy, letting out a surprised ‘oh?’

“That’s Wally, Walter.” Hannibal stands in front of the boy.

“Pleasure to meet you, young man. Forgive me for not crouching down to meet you but my current predicament would mean that I wouldn’t get back up again.” Hannibal laughs to himself and, although he tries not to, Wally gives a genuine smile too.

Hannibal claps his hands and turns back into the kitchen.

“Dinner will be served in five. Abigail, dear, show our guests to their seats please.”

When they leave the room, Hannibal turns back around to his Alpha, a wide grin on his face.

“I can’t wait to see her. I look at that boy and I just want her to come quicker.”

“No long now, my love. I still think they’re going to be a he though.” Will says, walking past Hannibal to pick up the wine glasses.

“William, what have I said.”

“I know, I know. Mama is always right”

“Exactly” Will laughs and plants a kiss on the Omega’s crown before leaving to place the glasses on the table; returning again to help Hannibal with the dishes.

~

The ate in silence, save for the occasional compliment about the food. Will’s chest swelled with pride for his Mate at every compliment despite the obvious strained setting. Although nothing had happened it was obvious that Molly was feeling awkward and left out. It was expected in small amounts while she held onto her newfound attraction to Will, a mated Alpha, but then it got worse when Wally had announced that he wanted to sit next to the Omega. Hannibal, of course, welcomed it as he was completely enamoured by the boy.

_It was sweet to see the smaller man interact with the kid. He was excited, that much was obvious._

“So, Will” Molly begins, “How did you and Hannibal get together?”

“He saved me from getting my face cut off and took me home. Then he had a small heat cycle bought on by stress and,” The Alpha started only for Hannibal to interrupt,

“And then I was arrested soon after.”

The Beta’s brows pull together in confusion and as she opens her mouth to speak, Walter shouts

“You were arrested!? But you’re an Omega!”

“And that’s why I was released, sweet one” Will sees the way Wally preens at Hannibal and he smiles, only for that smile to drop when he sees Molly’s face. 

“What about you? How did you and Walter’s father meet?” Hannibal asks and Molly’s face goes blank. She shoots a nervous look at the Alpha and Will understands.

“He’s the man she chested on me with.” Will says simply and the following silence is uncomfortable.

“Uh, oh.” Hannibal clears his throat and stands up, “Walter, Abigail, help me take the dishes out please.”

When Molly was sure they were out of earshot, she snapped her head towards Will who was casually sipping his wine.

“Why would you say that” She hissed.

“It was the truth.”

“They didn’t need to know that. My **son** didn’t need to know that.”

“Hannibal already knew, I don’t keep things from him. As for Walter, he was bound to find out anyway when questions about us arise.”

“Will, he’s eleven, he doesn’t need to know the mistake I made.”

“Mistakes.”

“What?”

“You cheated multiple times when you said you would stop. And then you got knocked up. You made several mistakes.”

“It wasn’t my fault.”

“I don’t understand, did you fall on to his dick? How do you accidently cheat?”

“You weren’t interested, it was obvious. I was too much of a Beta for you to feel fulfilled as an Alpha.”

“I loved you Molly, I did. You ruined us because you didn’t think it was important enough o bring up with me. No, instead you cheated and tore us apart.”

“There can still be an us.” Molly whispers.

“What? You can’t be serious.” Will deadpans.

“I am, we could be happy again, Will.”

“You have a husband and I am mated with pups on the way.”

“I don’t have a husband… He left.”

“Jeez I wander why.”

“Pleas Will, I still love you.” The Beta admits before leaning forwards to try and kiss Will. The Alpha pushes her away as soon as her lips touch his.

“Get out.” He growls.

“Wi-”

“Get the fuck out of my house!” The man stands abruptly, his chair falling backwards to smack against the ground. Molly stands as well and there’s quick shuffle of feet when Hannibal, Walter and Abigail rush out of the kitchen. Will tenses when he hears his Omega’s confused and scared whine, he growls again and Molly seems to understand. She’s quick to back up from the Alpha.

“C’mon Wally, we’re going home.” She takes the boy’s hand and makes for the door.

“But mom, we haven’t even had desert yet?”

“Now.” And with that, the front door closes leaving the trio.

Will is still breathing heavily, the air thick with annoyance and Abigail announces that she, too, is going to leave. She kisses Hannibal’s cheek and then she’s gone. Will sighs, walking over to Hannibal, places his forehead on the Omega’s shoulder and nuzzles him; the angle is awkward but he doesn’t care.

“Tonight, has been a disaster.” He mumbles

“It has, hasn’t it, my love.” Hannibal wraps his arms around Will’s back and squeezes, “What happened?”

“She made excuses for cheating, said she wanted to give us another shot and then kissed me.”

The Omega growls and Will can’t help but laugh at the noise.

“You going to protect my honour, princess?”

“Always”

* * *

Male Omega heats are shorter than women’s pregnancies, about a month, so when Hannibal reaches just beyond seven and half months Will becomes increasingly nervous. He dotes on Hannibal at any given moment. He doesn’t allow Hannibal to walk around doing chores and the Omega hasn’t left the house in what has to be two months now. Hannibal understands, he really does but when his Alpha takes his plate out of his hand at dinner time he snaps.

“William, I love you but stop. All this is simply becoming too over-bearing and I feel as if I cannot breathe freely. I can take my own plate; I can even hand the washing put or tidy out home or- oh.” Hannibal pauses and hand going to his stomach at the release of pressure. His leggings grow damp and he can feel wetness spread down his legs, leaking onto the floor.

“oh? What’s oh?” Will asks, confused. And then he looks down. “OH! UH! UH!”

“Alpha, stopping making silly noises and help me out of my bottoms, please.”

“What do we do?”

“You will call our Doctor to explain that my labour has begun and I will be upstairs taking a bath.” The Omega walks off and Will stares in disbelief as he pulls out his phone to dial up their doctor. He runs straight upstairs afterwards.

He finds Hannibal sat in the tub of hot water, a wince on his face.

“Are you okay?”

“I am perfect, Alpha.” Hannibal says, his face relaxing again.

“You don’t seem surprised that you’ve just gone into labour.”

“That’s because I’m not. I’ve been having contractions for the past ten hours now.”

“You’ve been having contractions for- wait, the last ten hours!? And you didn’t tell me?!”

“There was no need to, I cannot go to the hospital until they are at least five to seven minutes apart, which they are not. Although I do feel like they will be in the upcoming hours.”

They spend the next hour constantly moving, Will packing their bag to get ready for their trip to the hospital, Hannibal trying to get his body through the increasingly tougher contractions.

“Hnn” The Alpha looks back from where he’s packing the final blankets and Hannibal’s clothes to see the Omega doubled over, an arm resting against the wall as he whines.

“Hannibal?”

“We need to go now.” The Omega grunts and Will jumps into action, the bag thrown over his shoulder as he supports Hannibal on the opposite one. Together they make it out of the house and are soon driving to the hospital…

~

“AARgh” Will winces as Hannibal crushes his fingers within his hand.

“C’mon hun, you can do this. Push.” Will whispers

“I am bloody pushing!” Hannibal yells and Will knows that his input is not wanted.

“You’re almost there Mama, one more big push.” The Doctor informs, a soft smile on her face. With a sob, Hannibal pushes, his breath catches as he strains and then the pressure releases and there’s a sudden sharp cry filling the room.

“Congratulations, gentlemen-”

“A girl, you were right.” Will breaths as he strokes his thumb over her brow.

“She looks a lot like you, Alpha.” Hannibal says breathily. _He’s right, she has Hannibal’s cheekbones and hair colour but the rest is all Will. Her hair falls in wispy curls across her head and Will brushes his hand over her face again. He is already so in love._

“Well done, baby, you did it.”

“I wouldn’t say that just yet, we still have another to deliver, are you ready to begin pushing again, Mama?”

“Another?” Both Hannibal and Will ask in unison and the Doctor lifts her eyebrow.

“You didn’t know?”

“N-hnn” The Omega begins but his body is racked with the urge to push yet again.

“Ready for baby two, boys?” The Doctor asks but doesn’t expect an answer, Will hands there daughter off to the midwife so she could be cleaned and have a check up before returning to his Omega’s side.

This baby takes considerably less time and it seems as if no time has passed before they’re surfacing. Hannibal is on is panting, tears running down his face as he labours wth delivering the afterbirth.

The Doctor comes back moments later, carrying their children swaddled in blanket in each arm.

“You are now the parents of a little boy and girl. Good luck.” She says before giving Will their daughter and Hannibal their son.

“One of each, and you said that it was impossible” Will laughed as he leant over Hannibal to kiss his sweaty crown. “I’m so proud of you, baby.”

The Omega looks up at him though his bangs, a sleepy smile pulling at his lips.

“If she looks like me, he definitely is a mini you. They’re going to be so gorgeous.”

“They will be perfect.”

There’s a knock on the door and in walk Alana, Margot and their baby boy, Morgan.

“Hi guys.” Alana announces quietly and both Hannibal and Will give small smiles. Will stands up to meet her in a hug while Margot walks over to Hannibal.

“Hannibal, they are perfect can I hold him?” Hannibal gives the other Omega his son and purrs.

Will watches the display with a smile before Alana touches his arm, gently gaining his attention.

“Twins?”

“I- yeah. We only found out today as well.”

“That’s got to be exciting?”

“It is, we didn’t expect it but we couldn’t be happier.”

“Have you decided on names?”

“Yeah, it’s Luca for the boy and-”

“And Harper for the girl.” Hannibal finishes.

“Beautiful names.”

* * *

Harper and Luca have been home for a week now. Their nursery was across the hall from their room and that is where the Mated pair whereat this moment. The world was still at three am, they had discovered.

“I can’t believe I can hold them after all this time.” Will mutters, his head resting on Hannibal’s head, his arms around the Omega’s waist.

“It worries me that I can no longer protect them now that they are out of me.” The Omega admits, snuggling into his Alpha’s chest.

“We’ll protect them, I won’t let anything happen to any of you, I would rather die.”

They stand in the nursery for another hour, looking over the crib that holds their precious cargo. They both know that they would give their life for their children.


End file.
